This invention relates to road maintenance and particularly to the maintenance of gravel roads.
A major problem with gravel roads is their tendency to build up corrugations after prolonged use. To date, no real scientific explanation for the formation of corrugations has been proposed, nor has any method of preventing corrugation build-up been successful. At present, corrugations on the surface of a gravel road are dealt with by grading the road surface periodically and this is an expensive and time-consuming operation.